Hurt
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: This is a songfic about Troyella by the song Hurt from Christina Aguilera. Troy is dead and this is more ore less Gabriella afterwards... really sad.


This is just a songfic about Troyella, it's really, really sad. The song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera, but I think you'd know that…

She's just sitting there, staring at the coffin, unable to stand up and look inside. She sees people glaring at her, she knows why. It's her fault, completely hers… but no-one but herself, her friends and the boy that is now the death body lying in the coffin knows the full story. They've no right to judge her, they never knew him like she does, or did. Suddenly soft music starts playing, as in trying to torture her even more. Her thoughts follow the lyrics, which are just too close to her feelings at this particular moment.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face__  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

*Flashback*

'Hi Brie! Top grades in all your classes, best of our whole year, impressive. I'm proud of you… I knew you could do it.' She glares at him. Quickly wiping the hopeful expression of his face, to be replaced by a helpless one.

'One, don't call me Brie… you've lost your right to call me that. Two, I don't need you to be proud of me, I don't care what you think! And three… just stay away from me.' With that she turns around sharply and walks away, not recognizing the pain in his eyes.

*End Flashback*

If she'd known, only if is she'd known. She would've never hurt him, she would've given him a second chance.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes_

Would she have forgiven him if she'd known this would happen? She suddenly realizes she would. She would've forgiven him. Before she couldn't, but if he'd been able to ask her now, she would… She would forgive him for sleeping with her best friend as a drunken mistake, 'cause that's what it had been. A stupid drunken mistake that ruined both their lives. If he'd just told her, explained. But she hadn't let him explain, she refused to talk to him. She hurt him, badly, but without him she would've never achieved what she has. His faith in her is what made her… break free.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there  
_

That's so true. She had been on the verge of calling him for ages. Just to talk to him, to let him explain. To know why, why he wanted her to hurt so badly. But most of all just because she missed him. And now… she would still feel that same urge to call him, hear his voice, but now it was to late. The last time she had heard his voice, was in the hospital. She had heard that he was dying and rushed over to him, she just had to see him.

*Flashback*

She ran through the corridors of the hospital, finally rushing into one room. And there he lay, his eyes opened when he heard the door open. And even though his parents and most of their friends where still in front of her, he immediately saw her, and he smiled.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never mend to hurt you, never.' His whisper was soft, but easily audible in the silent room. Everybody looked at him like he was talking to air. Well, they thought he was. They hadn't seen her yet, and they didn't expect her to be there. Therefore they were quite shocked when she answered.

'I forgive you. And **I**'m sorry, for not letting you explain.' His smile broadened, and his dying body seemed to glow. She walked closer to him and was just able to hear his faint whisper.

'I love you…' She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips on his. His eyes seemed to be more alive than they had been for the past half year when she pulled back. She smiled.

'I love you too.' After that the just returned life shown in his eyes, disappeared, being replaced by nothing but emptiness.

*End Flashback* 

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
_

She did, she'd just hurt herself by hurting him. She hurt him by not forgiving him and banning him from her life. And she hurt herself by doing exactly that. And she had blamed him, that's what this all coming down to upon. She had blamed him, both of them had been miserable and hurt, and now he'd died… and she was hurt even more.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this rules  
_

That's just to true. Once in a while she would be completely depressed, but still she would act like she was great. Just because she wouldn't admit she felt like that because of him. And she had been hiding, hiding behind a mask of false cheerfulness, just because nobody had to know just how much she'd missed him, how much she really loved him.

Even more true was that she couldn't say goodbye, never… not from him. He was the love of her life, the love of your life should stay with in that life, not just one and a half year from which a half year they were sworn enemies. Or at least he had been her sworn enemy.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
_

She didn't need to wonder this. He would understand and he would explain. He is looking down upon her, taking care for her… and more proud of her as he's ever been.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back  
_

If she'd just been there sooner, but she hadn't. She stands up and slowly walks to the coffin, softly signing along with the song.

_Ohh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohohoh  
_

She didn't realize her signing was becoming louder. By now she was signing out loud and pretty much everybody was staring at her. Wondering why she was signing but also amazed by her beautiful voice.

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time  
_

She's standing before the coffin and is looking down into it. Looking at his face, the face she loved, loves, more than anything. The eyes that no longer shine in lover for her, the lips that no longer smile at her, no longer kiss her softly… One soft tear rolls down her cheek as she signs the last chorus.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you..._

This is how Gabriella Montez said goodbye to the love of her life, Troy Bolton.

Told you it was sad. But please R&R! 


End file.
